


I Will Protect You till the End

by Sootgremlins



Series: Mirror Universe McKirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: The indigenous peoples of the small planet orbiting a red dwarf didn’t see Jim Kirk coming. However, they did see Leonard McCoy. Unfortunately, they took that opportunity to capture the doctor. No, they didn’t see Jim Kirk to he hit them, literally.





	

When Jim found Bones, he was bound to a post, arms bent behind him, legs shoved underneath him. His blue shirt was torn, and bloodied, his head lolled against his chest, shallow breathes where the only indication of life when Jim found him.

As soon as the captain sees him, his teeth bare into a snarl, and the guard that was standing near the unconscious man is forced to the ground when Jim practically launches himself at him. Spock watches, a good distance away, if he had been human he might have been sorry for the guard, but under the circumstances, he doesn’t, for these people touched someone that Jim holds near.

Jim has gotten off the man, and Spock can safely assume he’s dead, even from where he’s standing. 

Jim kneels by Leonard, “Bones, you with me?”

There isn’t a response, and Kirk’s bloodied hands go to find a pulse on the doctor’s neck. Pulling the dagger from his belt the blond haired man reaches behind the post and saws at the bonds. Spock shifts, phasor gripped in his right hand, waiting for others to come, “Captain we must go now.”

Jim grunts in response, as he pulls McCoy up to his chest and shoves his dagger back into his belt. Nodding he follows Spock, his hand wrapped protectively around Leonard’s head to keep it from falling back. Spock knows that Jim trusts him to some extent, he must if he lets Spock see the way he protects Bones. They both know attachment can be a weakness, but Jim also knows he needs Bones.

A few more hurried strides, and there out of the small tent, the village is mostly abandoned, the occupants lead away by a distraction set by the first officer. Once they’re to the beam up point, they feel the tingling warmth of a transporter beam. They feel the transporter pad solidify under their boots. Jim walks off calmly, ignoring a nurse’s attempts to take the doctor from his arms. He walks toward the sick bay. Once he’s there, he sets down the body from his arms and lets the staff get to work, not straying too far from the biobed, and everyone knows better than to ask him to leave.

Thirty minutes later they step back, heads bowed and retreat back into the med bay. Jim walks forward and pulls a chair up to the bed, and grips Bones’ hand tightly, holding on for dear life, he lays small kisses to the back of the strong hand, and then the palm.

When Leonard’s eyes blink open, and he sighs softly, sinking further into the bed, “Jim?”

Jim feels his eyes water, he won’t cry, he hasn’t cried since he was 12 when he broke his leg. He won’t cry, because he can’t, he’s not weak, he’s a captain, but Bones notices, “Oh sweetheart, it’s okay,” the warm hand comes up to frame his face, and pulls him up, toward McCoy, “I’m okay, you saved me Jim.”

Jim furiously wiped at his eyes, because he wasn’t crying, there was just something in his eye because captains don’t cry. There's Leonards voice again, “It’s okay to cry Jim, no one's here but me.” 

A tear works a track down his cheek before he can wipe it away. Then Bones pulls Jim's face up to his shoulder. All Jim knows is that Bones is there, and he’s okay, and he got him back. Steady hands find their way to Jim’s hair and gently the stroke through it. In just this moment they aren’t CMO and Captain, there just Jim and Bones.


End file.
